Elevator Activities
by ShippingHearts
Summary: AJ Lee, Stephanie, and Summer Rae get stuck in an elevator. What will they do to pass time? FEM/SLASH, ONE-SHOT (Bizzare storyline so beware)


**Author's Note: This is a one-shot request for Circus of Terror! I hope everyone enjoys it :)**

Monday Night RAW was currently being held in Buffalo, New York. There were about 5 hours until show time and like always, the majority of the superstars and divas headed to the gym for a workout. Crossfit centers were the ones that the wrestlers used the most and on this day it was nothing different. A lot of states had crossfit centers and each one was differently structured, depending on the building. In Buffalo, the gym was a two-story building with an elevator applied into it with stairs as well.

Downstairs, the superstars included all the top guys including CM Punk, Triple H, and Daniel Bryan. Fandango, Kofi Kingston and others were also there. Of course, a crossfit center was nothing without The Shield being there as well. The upstairs was filled with all the Total Divas. AJ Lee and Stephanie McMahon were also there. AJ felt really awkward working out in front of one of her idols in Stephanie but she pushed it out-of-the-way. No matter what, she always got nervous around her and would practically fangirl.

AJ was currently lifting weights along with the only total diva she could tolerate, Summer Rae. Although Summer was in that reality show as well, she was really nice and didn't think she was above anyone else. AJ was actually good friends with her and they got along pretty well despite the cameras being around the blonde most of the time. In those cases, AJ would run in the other direction before the camera could get a glimpse of her. Right now, she was glad the cameras were with The Bella Twins and not Summer. Their workout got interrupted by the queen herself, Stephanie McMahon.

"Hey girls, are you finished? I was hoping you you would like to grab lunch with me? Hunter is taking forever to be done.'' Stephanie smiled at the blonde and brunette. Summer and AJ were probably two out of all the divas that she liked hanging out with the most. She didn't have favorites but these two always rubbed her the right way.

"Well, I have to admit I am pretty hungry. What about you Summer?'' AJ rubbed her flat stomach and chuckled.

"Yeah I guess I am. We could shower back at the hotel and grab lunch afterwards.'' Summer put the weights down and could hear her stomach growling. She was more hungry than she though.

"What about Fandango and the total divas taping? They don't need you?'' Stephanie asked.

"Nah, they already shot some of me and I know Fandango won't mind. What about Punk? You guys are always together.'' Summer asked towards AJ.

"Yeah but I don't think he'll mind; for the same reason that we spend a lot of time together. Let's go.'' AJ smiled.

All three girls walked across the top floor and went inside the elevator. They decided to take the elevator instead of the stairs; it was faster that way. AJ pressed the button for the 1st floor and the doors closed automatically. Only a couple of seconds passed and the lights suddenly turned off as the elevator stopped. The emergency lights turned on and the girls panicked.

"Oh my god! We're stuck'' AJ banged on the door.

"Let me push the emergency button.'' Stephanie tried to stay calm as AJ was banging on the door and Summer was screaming for help. "Guys, no one will hear us. We have to use the emergency button.'' the girls tried to stay calm as Stephanie pushed the button. Nothing happened so she pressed it again. Nothing. "Oh no.''

**(Half an hour later...with CM Punk)**

Punk was walking like a mad man trying to find AJ everywhere. She was nowhere to be found in the gym and he was starting to get worried. It wasn't like her to leave without telling him. He spotted Triple H and Fandango running the treadmill and decided to ask them if they had seen her.

"Sup guys. Have you seen AJ anywhere? I can't find her.''

"No dude. Now that you mention it, I haven't seen Summer around either.'' Fandango looked around for his dancing partner.

"They have to be around here somewhere. Lets go check upstairs and ask Stephanie.'' Hunter spoke up.

The guys walked up the stairs and neither AJ nor Summer were in sight...neither was Stephanie. The guys were getting concerned now so they called them but got no answer. They were completely oblivious to the elevator and so was everybody else who was using the stairs instead.

**(With Stephanie, Summer, and AJ...One hour later)**

After trying numerous times, they finally got the idea that the emergency button was not working. Nobody would respond so they gave up. They were currently laying on the floor, their hands rubbing their stomachs.

"Fuck..I'm hungry.'' Summer whined.

"Me too.'' AJ sat up and pouted. Stephanie began to laugh. "Why are you laughing? We're stuck in an elevator and we're dying for food!''

"You're cute when you pout.'' Stephanie smiled. AJ couldn't help but blush at the compliment despite their situation.

"And your cute when you get really pissed off. The thing you do with you nose. When you wrinkle it.'' Summer laughed towards Stephanie.

"I do that? When I'm pissed, I don't even know what I do.'' they all began to laugh but stopped when all their stomachs began to growled.

AJ and Summer groaned as they laid back down. Stephanie on the other hand had an idea but she wasn't sure what their reactions would be. She didn't htink they had much of a choice right now though.

"You guys knows how I've been working out lightly because I gave birth not too long ago?'' she spoked up. The blonde and brunette sat up and nodded curiously.

"Well, I'm still pumping milk, believe it or not.'' she bit her lip. "If you guys really can't stand your empty stomachs...'' she trailed off.

Summer and AJ looked at each other with furrowed eyebrows. "Are you suggesting that we drink your milk?'' Summer asked surprised.

"By...sucking on your nipples?'' AJ's eyes widened at the suggestion.

''Why not? You guys are hungry aren't you?'' Stephanie was aware that it was wrong but what else were they going to do? They were starving and thirsty. By the looks of it, they were not getting out of that elevator any time soon. Something was better than nothing. She wouldn't blame them if they turned it down though. It was really inappropriate but it was just an idea. She really needed to get rid of all the breast milk anyways.

AJ and Summer were completely lost. Stephanie was their boss and that would be wrong. On the other hand, they really were hungry. The divas weren't sure on what to do. They both sighed and looked over at their boss who had a smiled on her face. It looked like she wasn't having a probably with it. Of course not, she was the one that suggested it in the first place.

"Fine.'' AJ shrugged her shoulder. Summer looked at her with widened eyes. "I'm hungry ok. We got no choice. Just as long as we don't speak of it ever once we get out of here.'' the other two nodded in agreement.

AJ and Summer kneeled in front of Stephanie who lifted her shirt and then her bra to reveal her juicy breasts. Being sprung out free, her nipples began to get hard. "Go ahead. It's okay.'' Stephanie assured them.

The divas inched their lips closer before they finally took a nipple in their mouths each. In the process of drinking down the milk, they could swear they heard a moan from Stephanie's mouth.

Summer felt the nipple in her mouth harden more as she continued to suck on it. For some reason, she wanted to see how much more harder it could get. She released the nipple and then flicked her tongue across it. Yup, it got harder and it formed into a mounted peak. She sucked on it with more force and Stephanie moaned again in pleasure. Summer's sweet folds were beginning to get moist at the activity. She turned to look at AJ who was doing the same.

The divas champion cupped the breast and sucked on the nipple hard, with her tongue running across it in the process. She moaned against the hard nub and Stephanie stroked her hair, along with Summer's.

"You girls sure know how to suck good nipples don't you?'' Stephanie smiled. AJ and Summer blushed in response and let go of her nipples. "Or are you just that hungry?'' she said in almost seductive way. Her nipples were hard and her pussy was getting moist. The lack of space was making the elevator room very suffocated and it just made Stephanie more turned being in there with two gorgeous gals. Again, it was wrong but hey...things happen and they would be stuck in that elevator for a while. What more could they do?

She got on her knees in between Summer and AJ who were sitting indian style. Stephanie looked into their eyes and could easily see the same amount of lust and need in them. She grabbed AJ but the neck lightly and brought her forward and pressed her lips onto hers. AJ immediately pulled away in surprise.

'What are you doing Steph?''

"Shh...relax. No one has to know. Just go with it.'' she whispered before kissing her again, this time more passionately. After a few seconds, AJ started kissing back. Her lips were so soft, how could she not respond? As Stephanie continued to kiss AJ, she felt Summer take one of her nipples in her mouth again; sucking and flicking her tongue around it.

Things started to heat up rapidly and in no time they were naked; all their clothes scattered across the floor. "Lay on the floor little one.'' Stephanie directed AJ who immediately obeyed. Summer leaned down and captured her lips in a sloppy kiss that made her moan. AJ was forced to cut the kiss short because she felt the warm feeling of Stephanie's tongue flick on her pussy folds. She gasped as she reached over to Summer's breasts, kneading them.

Summer moaned as her nipples hardened from AJ's touch. She swung her leg over AJ's shoulder, straddling her face; facing Stephanie as she licked the petite diva's pussy. "Like my clit AJ.'' Summer moaned when she felt the wetness of AJ's tongue in between her wet folds. She grabbed her own nipples, pinching them as she threw her head back, riding AJ's face.

Stephanie let of AJ's pussy lips and got into a position where her pussy could rub against the divas champion's. She began to roll her hips as their pussies rubbed together. She pulled Summer forward and kissed her with full force.

The tight spaced elevator room was filled with moans coming from all three attractive women, who pushed their boyfriends aside for this little adventure. Their pussies wet, nipples hard and their hearts racing. The bundle of nerves deep in their pussies throbbed as they continued to pleasure each other. Stephanie stroked Summer's blonde hair as she kissed her neck and all over her chest.

All while underneath, AJ cupped Summer's ass cheeks apart and licked her puckered hole. She went back and forth between her asshole and her pussy folds. At the same time, she rolled her hips in sync with Stephanie's as her pussy rubbed against hers. Their juices mixing together, making wet sounds beneath their bodies.

Speed began to pace and their orgasms were building. Keep going! Don't stop!'' AJ mumbled against Summer's ass.

'Fuck, just like that.'' Stephanie gasped while giving Summer open-mouthed kisses all over.

Summer made slut noises as she squeezed her breasts together and flicking her thumbs around her nipples.

All three of their orgasms approached simultaneously and they cried out in ecstasy. Long waves of pleasure rushing through their bodies while their pussies released their sweet nectar. They shuddered once their peaks arrived and panting was all that was heard after that.

They let go of themselves and laid flat on their backs, trying to regulate their breathing. Once they did, they put all their clothes on and cleaned themselves back up and fixed their hair. Stephanie was the first to break the silence.

"No word of this to anybody, beautifulls. It was a one time thing. After all, we have boyfriends, or in my case husband to get back to.''

"Agreed. This was just to..pass time?'' AJ shrugged not knowing how to describe the situation.'

"Understood. Not a word and it won't happen again.'' Summer smiled but them frowned. "We're still stuck here though. What are we going to do?'' Before AJ or Stephanie could say anything all the lights came back on and the elevator started moving again. They stood up to see that they were headed to the first floor like they originally planned on doing.

When the doors opened up, they came face to face with Punk, Fandango, and Hunter.

"There you guys are! We were worried sick about you guys.'' Punk approached AJ and hugged her.

"The elevator got stuck and the emergency button didn't work.'' Stephanie explained casually.

"Crap, how long were you guys stuck in there for?'' Fandango asked Summer, concerned for his girlfriend.

"Probably an hour and a half.''

"What did you guys do to pass time?'' Hunter chuckled. Summer, Stephanie and AJ looked at each other and smiled.

"Nothing.'' they said simultaneously.

**Author's note: Again, an unusual storyline but I hope you guys enjoyed it :)**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
